1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio receiver and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for receiving digital TV signals using space diversity and at least one beam-former device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional digital TV signals are subject to multi-path signaling occurring, often due to buildings, walls, and clouds. When receiving digital TV signals, the multi-path effect may result in echoes of the same received digital TV signals. In a digital TV receiver, such echoes are manifested as signal noise. These echoes resulting from the multi-path effect, have a strong influence on the quality of the received digital TV signals. The Advanced Television System Committee (ATSC) standard A53 is a standard for conventional digital TV receivers.